One Answer
by XxAniSkywalkerxXXxRikerLynchxX
Summary: One answer, one simple word can change a life forever. This is the one word Robin Sherbatsky uttered that changed the lives of her little group forever. I know it's short but I suck at summaries but the story is better than the summary. Please read and review, this is my first story. B/R How I Met Your Mother
1. Chapter 1

One Answer

Chapter 1: The Answer That Changed Everything

Kids some answer can change your life forever, the right answer to a game show. But, this specific moment changed the dynamic of our little group forever. Let's go back a half an hour before this moment. This starts on the rooftop of the WWN building on a very special night for two New Yorkers let's call them Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky.

Robin Scherbatsky was about to walk into a very intimate moment for two people, Barney Stinson, the man whom she was in love with and her very annoying coworker, Patrice. Barney was about to ask someone who wasn't Robin to marry him. Her hand rested on the doorknob to the roof. She slowly twisted it and walked out to a very romantic scene. Rose petals were everywhere but Patrice and Barney were no where to be seen. Robin came upon a piece of paper lying on the ground labeled THE ROBIN. 'Hmm, she wondered I wonder why my name is on this also, why does this look like a page from the Playbook I thought he burned it.' Robin preceeded to read it.

The Robin

Step 1 Admit you still have feelings for this girl  
Step 2 Choose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after hanging out at a strip club, and get shot down on purpose  
Step 3 Agree that you two don't work locking the door on any future you might have together, which will make Robin go nuts  
Step 4 Robin goes nuts  
Step 5 Find the person who annoys Robin most in the world and ask her for her help  
Step 6 Ask your doctor to check for possible broken bones  
Step 7 Pretend to be dating Patrice  
'So he wasn't really dating Patrice. That ugh'  
Step 8 Wait until Robin inevitably breaks into your apartment to steal the Playbook which you'll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in you're apartment  
Step 9 Patrice "finds" the Playbook and have your first big fight  
Step 10 Prove your loyalty to Patrice by burning the Playbook, and actually burn it you don't need it anymore

At this Robin starts tearing up.

Step 11 Because your friends have no boundaries they'll inevitably have an intervention for Robin which you'll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in Marshall and Lily's apartment  
Step 12 Tell only Ted about your plan to propose to Patrice  
Step 13 Wait and see if Ted tells Robin, if he does it means your best bro in the world has let go of Robin and given you his blessing  
Step 14 Robin arrives at her favorite spot in city and finds the secret final page of the Playbook, the last page you'll ever run  
Step 15 Robin realizes she's standing under a mistletoe

She looks up and sees a mistletoe. Robin looks back down and sees Barney standing there smiling. It agrivates her so much. "Seriously Barney even you, even someone as certifiably insane as you must realize this is too far. You can't possibly think I'd seriously want to kiss you after this trick, this huge lie. This is proof why we don't work, why we'll never work. So thank you set me free. " She finished confidently. Barney was still just smiling. Now it was just annoying. "Turn it over." I don't know why I trusted him enough to turn it over but apparently I did and what I saw confused the hell out of me.

Step 16 Hope she says yes

But when she looked back at Barney realization dawned on her but she was extremely shocked to say the least. What she saw was Barney kneeling down on one knee with a black box in his hand opened up to reveal a large diamond ring with a white gold band. Kids the next few words spoken between your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin could change all of our lives forever for the better or the worse and at this point your Aunt Robin wasn't sure which one. "Robin Scherbatsky, will you marry me?"  
Robin completely broke at this point and all the angry that flooded her disappeared and she whispered the only thing she thought would make sense. "Yes"

Barney broke out into a huge grin, and the next thing she knew he was standing up and kissing her. When he pulled away she was confused but she realized it was to put the ring on her finger. And they both smiled into the kiss. When they finally came apart to breathe they didn't want to but their lungs disagreed. "How about we take this to our room my darling fiancee?" asked Barney.  
"I like the way you think Stinson." Kids for now our group was as happy as can be i guess if you exclude me but everything around us was so familiar and the next morning would come to Marshall, Lily and I as a shock but we'll get to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaction

Kids this next part of my story is what I like to call still to this day 'The Morning of the Shock' so from the last part you can probably guess what this is about. So let's start in your Uncle Marshall and Aunt Lilys apartment the morning after your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin got engaged.

Teds phone rang at precisely 10:35 am that morning. He checked his phone and it was a text.

From: Barney

Meet me at maclarens in 15 mins.

He looked around and Marshall and Lily had apparently also gotten texts at the same exact time. Ted thought it was probably Barney. Lily broke the silence, "Hey Robin says to meet her at Mclarens in 15."

"Funny Barney texted me the same thing," says Marshall

"I guess we'd better go."

15 minutes later

Marshall, Lily and Ted have just arrived at Mclarens. "They're not here yet" says Marshall.  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon, it sounded important." As soon as Lily says this Barney and Robin walk in holding hands. "Hmm, says Marshall, this should be interesting."  
"Hey guys!" shouts Barney. Barney and Robin walk to the booth and Barney puts his arm around Robin.  
"Soo... what is this about" asks Ted.  
"Well, says Robin, we have some very big news." Robin holds out here hand with here engagement ring on here finger. "Woah" says Lily, here eyes as wide as saucers. "Umm..." says Marshall not knowing what to say as he is still in shock. Lily steps on Marshalls foot. "Oww, Lily." Ted finally speaks up still in shock like Lily and Marshall,"What the hell is this?"  
Lily says,"Ted..."

"No Lily! Barney I thought you were proposing to Patrice and the next day you show up engaged to Robin! How the fuck did this happen?" Robin pulls out The Robin and places it on the table. Ted, Lily and Marshall preceed to stare at it. "This looks like it comes from the Playbook, I thought you burned it Barney." Marshall is the first one to speak.  
"Just read it." says Barney. They get to Step 15,"awww" says Lily.

"Whats so aww about it Lily it was all a trick."

Marshall speaks,"Ted, dude calm down."

"No Marshall I'm not gonna-"

Robin cuts him off,"Did anyone even read the back?" Lily flips the paper over.

She reads aloud "Step 16 hope she says yes, Aww who knew Barney was such a romantic, is this when she said yes?"

"No, I had to persuade her with some of my other skills if you know what I mean."

he winks.

"Yeah I do!"

"What Up!" Robin high fives him. "Ookk" says Lily.

Kids I think this is a good time to stop but the next few parts of this story should bring lots of surprise

~ blackboots21


	3. Chapter 3

One Answer  
Chapter 3: The Miracle

Kids I'm gonna skip ahead one month after Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin got engaged. This begins in their apartment. And what happens at this point is a miracle none of us still to this day can explain.

Barney's POV

"Barney, come here now! As soon  
as I heard this I assumed the worst like I always do but, when I came in the bathroom where Robin called from what I saw shocked me.  
"Robin whats wrong?" Robin was sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand and she was smiling and crying at the same time. I could only guess what this ment but I knew it wasn't possible. Robin finally speaks, "Do you remember our talk a couple weeks ago?"  
"Of course." was my response. 'Is this what I think it means' I think.

A Couple Weeks Ago

"Barney do you want kids?" "Huh?"  
"I said do you want kids.  
"I guess I kind of thought about it a couple of times, I guess maybe in the future." Robin started crying.  
"Robin, why are you crying?"  
"I can't have kids." "What do you mean?"  
"I can't have kids, I'm infertile."

Present time

"Well, says Robin, We're pregnant!"  
"Oh my god thats legen wait for it...dary!" In can't believe this is happening. I don't know whether to freak out or what, but I feel wierd is that... happiness? No, it can't be. Can it? Do I really want to be a father? I bet a Stinson/Scherbatsky  
"Oh Barney, I hoped you would say that."  
"How did this even happen? I thought you couldn't 'pole volt'?"questions Barney  
Robin takes some time to think of an answer then replies thoughtfully,"I'm not sure but I'm going to the doctors office tomorrow. Doctor Sonya might have some answers.  
"Ok, well let's go to Mclarens to celebrate. Oh wait."  
"Lets just go I bet Marshall, Lily and Ted are already there," says Robin

Meanwhile

"Hey theres Barney and Robin!"said Lily  
"Hi guys we thought you'd be here," says Robin  
"Let's order our drinks."  
Marshall flags the waitress down. She comes over to their table.  
"Hi, what would you like to drink?"  
Marshall says,"two beers and whatever they want."  
"Scotch on the rocks and a water," states Barney  
"Water?" questions Lily  
"Yeah," replies Robin nervously,"You know what, I'm not feeling too well, excuse me."  
Robin rushes to the womens restroom and Barney chases after her.  
"Hmm, Robin and Barney both in one hot, steamy bathroom. I think I'll go check on them," says Lily

Lily's POV

I was walking to the bathroom, I reslly had to pee, and Barney and Robn doing it was just a bonus. I was expecting to hear moans and ooh screaming but I heard instead was a retching noise coming from behind the bathroom door. Hmm. I walk into the bathroom and what I see momentarily surprises me. Robin is on her knees in the first stall puking her guts out, while Barney is holding back her long, brown hair. Water. Puking. It all clicks together into one word. Pregnant.  
Oh my god Robin's pregnant. Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, I can't believe they're gonna have a child together. That's "legendary" as Barney would put it. Oh my god Barney, our one night stand Barney, in a matter of nine months is going to be a husband and a father. All of a sudden a voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Lily, what are you doing here?" asked Robin when she was done puking.  
Lily responds unsurely,"Umm, I was..." I trail off. I can't hold it back anymore. "Your pregnant aren't you?" Robin and Barney's face wore expressions of extreme surprise. "How, how did you figure it, it out?" stutters Robin.  
"Water, puking. It's as plain to spot as black high heel boots with brown Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses," I reply.  
"Umm in English please," a still stunned Robin says. Still the same Robin even if she's pregnant. Wait, they just clarified that she's pregnant. Oh my god! I already figured it out but now there's no chance she just has the flu or something.  
"Lily," shouts Barney  
"What?"  
"He was asking what you were doing in here in the first place."  
"Oh," Not sure what to do here, I guess I'll have to tell the truth."I

Meanwhile ( Ted's POV )

"WHAT?" I hear coming from the bathroom which sounded a lot like Robin and Barney's voice. Then, Lily comes rushing out of the bathroom with Robin and Barney hot on her trail. I strain to hear Robin whisper something that sounded like,"don't tell Ted." What the hell could that mean? Something tells me I might not want to, but I really, really want to. So, when they get up to our table I ask,"don't tell Ted what?"  
"Oh, uh Marshall do you want to tell Ted?"  
Marshall? I thought this had to do with Robin. "Well," starts Marshall," We're pregnant." Pregnant. Water and I'm pretty sure I heard a retching noise in the bathroom. That's what she didn't want me to know. Robin's pregnant.

Marshalls POV

"Your pregnant aren't you," Ted shouts  
"Uh, yeah Ted we've already established that Lily's pregnant," I reply pointedly.  
"No," Ted practically shouts"she," he points at Robin," she is pregnant." Barney and Robin appear to be having a mind conversion. I can tell by the facial expressions and raised eyebrows. Then Robin bursts out,"Well, since most of you have figured it out by now we're just gonna come out and tell you." No, it can't be, she can't have kids. What happened to that? Barney joins in the conversion,"Drumroll please." He then starts drumming on the table.  
"We're pregnant!" shouts Robin. The room goes dead silent and then,"WHAT!


End file.
